Chains, Locks and Love
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Sasuke's older brother was always so protective of him, so naturally he was okay with being in a relationship with his older brother. But, now things have been taken too far and things only get worse for Sasuke when he realizes he's going to bring someone else into that nightmare. YAOI, MPREG, INCEST


**Just a one-shot this time, sorry :) *smiles sadly* But don't worry, I'm sure you will love this one, this is an Incest Itachi/Sasuke story so if you don't like Incest, Yaoi, or any of that good stuff, then I'd advice you to take your free cookie and hit the back arrow, please, you have been warned. **

**Title: Chains, locks and love. **

**Summary: Sasuke's older brother was always so protective of him, so naturally he was okay with being in a relationship with his older brother. But, now things have been taken too far and things only get worse for Sasuke when he realizes he's going to bring someone else into that nightmare. YAOI, MPREG, INCEST **

**LYRICS FOR LULLABY ARE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

_"...守も嫌がる 盆から先にゃ_  
_雪もちらつくし 子も泣くし_

_盆が来たとて 何嬉しかろ_  
_帷子は無し 帯は無し_

_この子よう泣く 守をばいじる_  
_守も一日 痩せるやら_

_早よも行きたや この在所越えて_  
_向こうに見えるは 親の家_  
_向こうに見えるは 親の家..."_

A hushed lullaby was softly sung in his ear. While thin fingers stroked at his head and hair, sending smooth and lovable sensations throughout the smaller raven's body. Itachi smiled gently when the song was over, the ever so tenderly he kissed his smaller brother's forehead. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and Itachi smiled. He increased his hold on Sasuke making the younger raven nuzzle into his neck. Itachi grined.

"I love you, Sasuke.."

**_LIES._**Sasuke knew the truth. Once and only once, he believed Itachi really did love him, now that's all in the past. Sasuke knew of how weak he was, being on various medications, Itachi mae sure that he was in compleate control. Itachi never harmed Sasuke in any way shape or form, but the mental and emotional effects were far worse than any bruise or scratch could be made on Sasuke's body. Itachi loved him...it was almost insane. No, not one sign of abuse, just controlling and over-protectiveness only accured from Itachi.

"I'll never let you leave me...you wouldn't want to, right, Sasuke?" Itachi smiled. It wasn't a question.

"N-no" Sasuke hesitated. "No, I will never leave you, Ni-san"

Itachi smiled at that answer, this means Sasuke was "trained". Itachi loved it when Sasuke spoke to him. He loved his sweet and delicatly spoken words that came from his pink lips. How beautiful and yet, sinful it was when Sasuke spoke to him as if he were a God. Itachi sighed and loosened his grip on Sasuke, only to sit up and stretch. Hearing his back pop, Sasuke knew the drill: _make sure he's comfortable and maybe...maybe...he'll go easy on you tonight._

"Ni-sa-"

"Yes Sasuke, a back rub sounds great right now" Itachi smiled. Itachi rolled on his stomach and smiled. Sasuke sivered but sat up and with his thin and fradgile fingers he trailed them along Itachi's back. With smooth palms he rubbed. Itachi gasped in relaxation. Then lightly moaned, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke..." Itachi started. "I will have to leave this afternoon after our brunch, be a good boy and stay in the house. Sasuke nodded. Stay in the house, always stay in the house. Never leave the house, Don't go outside, remain in these protective walls, never...leave. Sasuke's life revolved around that and Itachi. Staying inside, and Itachi's love. The only things he knew in life. Sasuke finished Itachi's back rub and earned himself two kisses on each cheek. And a bonus one on his forehead. Putting on his clothes and grabbing his new Ninjitsu sword. Sasuke, just to get a moment of reasurance that Itachi wouldn't "do" anything to him snuggled back under the sheets and covered his head. That didn't stop Itachi from glomping his ass, making Sasuke freeze.

"I'll be back soon, my _wife_." Itachi cooed.

Sasuke shivered. He wasn't called "wfie" ever since...since...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Where are you going?" Itachi screamed. Sasuke froze, he hadn't thought Itachi would find him this quickly. Itachi narrowed his eyes, Sasuke had a small bag, he assumed food and water were inside, he had a few spare clothes and he was phanting with exaustion. Running away, that was what Sasuke's plan was. But, he wasn't running from Itachi, no, he'd never run from Itachi. It was the monster that Itachi had become, was what he was running from. Sasuke gulped, he felt fear, he felt angry at himself for not escaping in time. He felt...worthless. _

_"Do you think, you could get away like that?" Itachi said, this time his voice, calm. But, there was a certain sting to it. _

_Sasuke's eyes widened once he noticed the blood seeping quickly from his lower part of his stomach. Itachi had seemed to pull a fast one on him. Now Sasuke payed the price. In less than two seconds, Sasuke fell to the ground and his world blackened. When he awoke, he noticed he was in a bed, covered in tightly. But somthing was wrong. He felt it on his ankle. He gathered up the strenght to sit up, but once he looked at his ankle, he knew his freedome would forever be gone. For on his ankle, with the Uchila crest, was an anklet-tracker._

_FLASHBACK DONE._

* * *

Ever since that, Sasuke was terrified of his older brother. Sometime he'd think of the older days...and how much his older brother protected and cared about him. Sasuke was at the kitchen table, he had a glass of water and slowly he sipped it.

"I love you, Sasuke"

Lies...

"I'll never harm you,"

_Lies,_

"Always together..."

**LIES! **

Sasuke found himself phanting really hard over the kitchen table, realizing what he just did he noticed the shattered glass all over the floor. He gave out an apologetic sigh (even though he knew no one was there to hear it) and began cleaning up his mess. After the glass was picked up, he coulnt' held but notices the shapes that it was shattered into. Sasuke was so fasinated by the shapes, he felt creation coming to his mind. But then frowned. Itachi wouldn't like if he were crative. He threw the glass away. Itachi never like Sasuke to be "crative". Because Crativeness, leads to planning, planning leads to running away, and running away means, no Sasuke. Itachi was very persistant in that.

But, Sasuke was allowed _ONE thing_. And _ONE thing_ only.

Sasuke rubbed his stomach. He took the test a week ago, and it showed him a big, fat red positive sign. How was he going to tell Itachi? How could he tell him, exactly. Sasuke stood on the porch that was connected around the area of the house. This was as far as he could go outside. At least it was outside. Sasuke sat on the corser that was closest to the cherry blossom tree that had flourished on to their property. It was beautiful in Sasuke's opinion. He loved the way the petals felt against his fingers, soft and silky. It's pink and red center was a beautiful color. Sasuke once liked the color red...that was, before he saw-He shivered.

That night, when Itachi came home, sasuke knew the drill, right before Itachi came home, he was to sit in the living room and wait. He was to wait for his "lover" to come home. He shivered and his breathing becmae hard once he heard those words come to his ears.

"Sasuke, I'm home" A rather chearful voice said.

Itachi knew that Sasuke knew his drills. He went into the living room and smiled on seeing his baby brother. Itachi set his weapons down and sat next to his lover, at first it was a violent kiss to Sasuke's lips, which Sasuke immesdiatley let Itachi's tounge slide right into his mouth. Itachi knew _somthing_ was up. Sasuke wasn't resisting, usually Sasuke tried to talk Itachi out of these things, or is he was really brave, he tried to push him off. Itachi stopped kissing him and looked at Sasuke in the eyes, trying his best not to make them turn red.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" It wasn't a question. Sasuke trembled a bit. Reaching from his light pink kimono pocket (Itachi loved to see his little lover cross-dress. Which is why from dinner time until bedtime, Sasuke was ONLY allowed to wear the girls clothing Itachi bought him, one time Itachi made him wear a bra, Sasuke wasn't allowed to complain, he was to wear whatever his "husband" told him to) and handed Itachi the little pregnancy stick. Sasuke looked down at the ground the whole time, not wanting to see Itachi's face.

Itachi was stunned, but smiled. _His plan worked. _

"Oh, Oh my Sasuke" Itachi smiled. "We're gonna' have a child, it's that wonderful?"

_I guess the Jutsu that I planted on him while he was sleeping, worked like a charm. _Itachi thought. Sasuke was confused. Itachi was...happy about all this? Aasuke had a hopeful look on his face, although he wasn't looking at the anklet on his ankle, Itachi thought Sasuke was.

"Of course you're not going to a doctor, we'll have a doctor come here, so there's no need to take this off." Itachi said that so carelessly, and straight-forwardly, it broke Sasuke's heart. Not that he didn't already. Sasuke felt Itachi hug him, softly. Sasuke had no option but to hug him back, but this time, he really did want to hug Itachi.

"A child for Sasuke and me, oh what a child that will be" Itachi sang. Itachi finished hugging Sasuke and looked at his stomach. He smiled.

"How along are you?" Itachi smiled.

"Almost a week, I'm guessing." Sasuke said, dully.

"Well...We're going to have a family-a true family, not like that "clan" Itachi scoffed. "we used to have, but this. _THIS _will be a loving, caring and a happy..._very_ happy family, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, and forced a fake smile. But deep down, he knew this child would be growing up, hating him. Sasuke could almost see the pouts on the child's face and the tears that would follow. He's be a horible father...

_"Papa...Tou-san...said I can't play...he told me to never go outside, and if he does...he'll hurt me!"_

His child wasn't even a real thing inside him, and yet he could almost hear that cry. He could almost see the anklet braclets on THEIR feet. He could almost see the depressing look on THEIR faces! He could almost see the cage that Itachi would put around them!

"NOOO!" Sasuke screamed. Alarming Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke.

"Is somthing wrong?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, no...nothing."

Itachi nodded. Not believing Sasuke. "Very well then...maybe we should call it a night, we have had a lot happen just now." Sasuke nodded, standing up but Itachi carried him. He was trying to be a flurt to Sasuke but Sasuke was just brought back memories of when Itachi used to carry him...he felt tall and safe in his Ni-san's arms...he felt, loved.

Itachi laied him on the bed and kissed him, then while laying next to him he told Saskue about his plans for the children he'd bear into the world, but at the moemnt Sasuke couldn't care if Itachi was talking about building a rocket or a bomb. All that he cared about now, was some desire sleep. Because really in his dreams, the anklet was off. And the cage was gone. And his children, smiled.

* * *

I would hate baby-sitting beyond Bon Festival,  
The snow begins to fall, and the baby cries.

How can I be happy even when Bon Festival is here?  
I don't have nice clothes or a sash to wear.

This child continues to cry and is mean to me.  
I get thinner because the baby cries all day.

I would quickly quit here and go back  
To my parents' home over there,  
To my parents' home over there.


End file.
